According to the examination by the inventors of the present invention, the following technology is known as the technology of a storage device.
For example, a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like is used as a storage device of a personal computer or the like. In recent years, the hard disk drive (HDD) is also used as a storage device of a car navigation system, a storage device of a television image such as an HDD recorder, and the like.